Small businesses regularly use online services to conduct various aspects of their work. As such, doing business ‘online’ is a preferred channel of an increasing significant portion of small businesses. While checking accounts are often the “anchor” products that establish a small business banking relationship with a small business, small businesses are increasingly willing to complete transactions online. Such transactions range from paying bills to invoicing. Only a small percentage of small businesses manage their cash through their bank's business banking/cash management solutions. Although an increasingly significant percentage of small businesses pay some of their bills online, few do so at their bank's website.
Sometimes payment volume growth within a payment processing system, such as growth in the us of credit and debit cards (i.e., Visa, MasterCard, etc.) for payments, is limited by small businesses not accepting payment by payers that wish to use their credit and debit cards to pay. One reason that the small businesses may not accept such payments by the payers is the cost of terminalization or installing an maintaining a machine to accept payments from credit and/or debit accounts. Terminalization is particularly costly for payees that are small and/or are infrequent recipients of payments upon such accounts of payers. Moreover, some acquiring banks of such small business that do not accept payments from credit and debit accounts as the acquirers are reluctant to process such payments for the small businesses. As such, being ties to payments by cash and checks, small businesses generally lack tools necessary to enable electronic accounts receivables in a fast, low cost manner. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the relevant arts to provide small businesses with a simple and easy to use electronic invoicing and bill payment application with other advantages as well.